Love bites
by Klainemomentsandmemories
Summary: Dalton Academy is well known for their vampire students, though Blaine is more than grateful to have a beautiful new human on site. Will it be true love or will love bite back?


Dalton Academy was now the number one supernatural school which meant a large majority of any supernatural beings attended, though the academy did take on many normal students too to create diversity.

Blaine had taken an interest to Kurt immediately and soon their friendship developed, though that didn't stop Kurt scolding him as if they'd known each other forever. Blaine took a seat at the table, glancing up with darkened eyes and licked his stained fangs, looking up to the taller boy with a quirked eyebrow. "What's that look for? I got the blood from a bag, I promise." He chuckled. "I know what the rules are about feeding."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and looked between the bag full of blood and the vampire that was currently staring at him. "I should hope so because if you get locked up in vampire jail and leave me alone, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Vampire Jail? I don't think that's a real thing." Blaine laughed lightly, placing his lunch aside and tilting his head as he watched the boy. "You'd miss me that much, Huh? Even though you're constantly telling me off for /everything/."

"I don't always tell you off." Kurt protested with a groan, nudging Blaine's shoulder as he looked down to his own lunch. At least Dalton actually provided edible food even if most of the students would prefer to be drinking from a bag of blood. "And if I am telling you off, it's because you're Dalton's golden boy and I don't want you to lose that role."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest though he barely managed a word before Jeff had slumped down beside him with a grin. "Don't make his ego inflate, Kurt. He won't be able to get back into your dorm." He teased, causing Blaine to flash his fangs playfully. "Hello to you too, Blainers."

"Don't tease him, Jeff. You'll be the next thing he drinks from otherwise." Kurt laughed, raising an eyebrow at the following comment.

"I thought he was working on drinking from you." Jeff replied, frowning at the slap across his arm from the dark haired vampire.

"Jeff! Ignore him, Kurt. He's just sour because Nick has left him for the weekend and now he's got no one to feed from." Blaine huffed, sticking his tongue out childishly before looking over to Kurt who seemed to have zoned out from the previous information.

Blaine wanted to drink from him. Blaine Anderson, the worlds most gorgeous vampire in his eyes wanted to drink from him. He didn't know much about the whole feeding thing but apparently it was kind of a big deal. Kurt shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts and Met Blaine's eyes for a moment, eventually managing to speak. "So, when's uh, Shouldn't we be practicing or something?"

"On a Saturday?" Blaine asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow before letting out a deep breath. He may not be the best at reading people but even he could tell Kurt was now nervous and trying to change the subject so of course, he followed. "I know we enjoy practice and want to win but we don't tend to practice on the weekend. It's our day off but feel free to use the common room if you want to sing."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the suddenly awkward exchange and stood up, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine will sing with you." He grinned, glancing between the two. "He's better at singing than he is at drinking from humans so don't worry, you're safe! Okay, I feel like I should go before Blaine physically rips me apart." The vampire grinned, soon disappearing from their sight.

Blaine huffed and looked up at Kurt, shaking his head. "Please forgive me for the people I stupidly befriended." He groaned, taking Kurt's hand regardless and tugging him along. "But he's right. I'd love to sing with you." He hummed, taking in a breath to try and focus on anything but the sound of Kurt's heart beginning to race.

Kurt was happy for Blaine to pull him down the hallway, maybe a little too happy at the contact. He loved Blaine as his best friend but he knew there was something else there too but Blaine was a vampire and he was human, it wasn't going to work out, Surely.

"You're day dreaming." Blaine pointed out with a laugh, stopping in front of Kurt with a sweet smile on his lips. "You do that thing." He hummed, gesturing to Kurt's mouth. "You zone out and start chewing your bottom lip."

Kurt shook his head shyly and nudged Blaine into the common room. "Stop that!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're just staring because all you can think about is blood, Mister. You're not getting any from me so keep dreaming."

Maybe not right now but soon the vampire thought playfully.

Blaine smirked slightly and took Kurt's hands to pull him into the middle of the room, opening his mouth to begin before he was almost immediately silenced by Kurt's voice.

"Have you ever drank from a human?" Kurt asked simply, shaking his head and running a hand over his face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. That was so rude, ignore that. My curiosity got the best of me and-"

"I haven't." Blaine assured, looking up at Kurt with a sigh. "I've considered it, I guess. My brother- actually, my whole family does and they're much stronger than I am but I can't bring myself to do it and then what if they remember and tell someone. I don't want to end up in that vampire jail you were talking about!"

"You're ridiculous." Kurt replied, his eyes flickering between Blaine and the ground. "Your whole family are vampires?" He asked curiously, suddenly a little taken back at the fact that Blaine came from a family of vampires that feed from humans. "I know you're not suppose to drink from other students but aren't you kind of suppose to drink from humans? You said it, it makes you stronger and I can tell you've been working out and you look really h- you look strong." He trailed off slowly with a blush on his face.

Blaine nodded and sat up on the arm of the couch, looking to Kurt to eventually meet his eyes. "They are. My brother usually visits us but it's normally only my mom and dad at home." He explained slowly, realising Kurt hadn't ever been to his house for that exact reason. "Which is why we stay at Dalton and don't visit my house. Wait, we don't visit your house either. Is your dad some sort of vampire slayer?"

Kurt smiled a little, knowing Blaine was close to his brother and that he really did miss him. "I don't know how I would survive at your house as a walking talking blood bag." He laughed lightly, sitting beside Blaine and leaning against him contently. "Don't worry, my dad is definitely not a vampire slayer but he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you're in my bedroom with a closed door."

"They wouldn't touch you." Blaine assured before grinning a little, poking Kurt's side. "Why would I be in your bedroom with a closed door? I'd love to accept but I'm Daltons golden boy and I couldn't jeopardise that."

"I didn't mean you would be in there! We can still hang out in my room without, you know. We share a dorm, Blaine. We're in the same bedroom all the time. You're still the adorable nerdy vampire of Dalton." The brunette teased playfully, humming a little. "You're still ridiculous though."

Blaine nodded and stood up, tugging Kurt up and into his arms, swaying gently with a grin. He took a deep inhale as he felt himself closer to Kurt's neck, listening to the steady flow of blood. "I know we are and I wouldn't want to share a dorm with anyone else but you." He whispered, pouting slightly when Kurt backed out of the close contact. "Hey."

"Hey." Kurt teased in response, pushing Blaine's stray curls back into the gel. "I thought we were here to sing, not to dance. Besides, I can feel your breath on my neck." He hummed, nudging Blaine back onto the couch, only for him to reappear back in front of him in the next few seconds. "Don't do that!" He giggled.

Blaine grinned widely as he reappeared in front of Kurt, humming sweetly. "Do what?" He teased, his eyes darkening slightly as he met the taller boy's gaze. "We are singing! Well, talking. I wasn't near your neck or smelling your blood. Just two friends getting close." He laughed lightly.

"That running thing, you're there and now you're here." Kurt squeaked, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. "I didn't suggest you were smelling my blood so you've definitely just dropped yourself in that." He teased. "Two friends getting close, Huh? Well these two friends should be getting back to studying instead since a certain friend isn't going to sing."

Blaine's cheek burned up slightly as he was called out, shaking his head shyly and meeting Kurt's eyes for a moment. "Fine we can study but you already know all of the material." He smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder as they went back to their dorm together.


End file.
